Buzzwords
A number of buzzwords are used in the world of finance. In general terms, a buzzword is a word or a phrase used in a particular field like finance or information technology (and for almost all the fields of human activities like management, administration, technology and so on), and the user uses the buzzword to give a stylish and trendy tinge to that particular word or phrase and the meaning conveyed through that word or phrase. The purpose to use a buzzword may be varied: from impressing the laypersons to convey a meaning in an indirect or subtle way. A buzzword is different from a jargon – a jargon carries a well defined meaning whereas a buzzword has no such defined meaning, rather it may be used sometimes with cloudy and indicative meanings. Over a period of time, in the world of finance, personal as well as corporate, many buzzwords have come into vogue. A list of buzzwords, widely as well as rarely used, is appended below in a separate section. You are welcome to update the list and add buzzwords about which you may have read or heard somewhere. Some interesting buzzwords used in financial sector are given below with brief comments words to indicate their meanings and the contexts in which they are used. 0-9 ;A Ton Of Money : ;Accounting Noise : ;Across The Board : ;Active Box : ;Affluenza : ;After The Bell : ;Air Pocket Stock : ;Alligator Property : ;Alligator Spread : ;Angel Bond : ;Ankle Biter : ;Anonymous Trading : ;Antitrust : ;Arbitrageur : ;Aspirin Count Theory : ;Assimilation : ;Asymmetric Information : ;Automatic Stabilizer : ;Away from the Market : B ;Baby Bells ;Baby Bills ;Back Up the Truck ;Baptism of Fire ;Barriers To Entry ;Big Board ;Big Uglies ;Black Friday ;Black Knight ;Black Market ;Black Swan ;Blitzkrieg Tender Offer ;Bo Derek ;Boomerang ;Boomernomics ;Boon ;Booster Shot ;Boston Snow Indicator ;Bottom Fisher ;Bottom Line ;Bottom-Up Investing ;Bracket Creep ;BRIC or Brazil, Russia, India And China ;Bubble ;Buck ;Buck the Trend ;Bucket Shop ;Bucketing ;Bulge ;Bulge Bracket ;Bull ;Bull Market ;Bullpen ;Bunching ;Burn Rate ;Busted Convertible Security ;Buy Side ;Buydown ;Bill Treefuker Bader C ;Camouflage Compensation ;Capitulation ;Carbon Trade ;Cardboard Box Index ;Cash Cow ;Casino Finance ;Catalyst ;Cats and Dogs ;Chameleon Option ;Channel Stuffing ;Chasing Nickels Around Dollar Bills ;Chasing the Market ;Chastity Bond ;Cherry Picking ;Chill ;Chinese Wall ;Christmas Tree ;Churning ;Circuit Breaker ;Circular Trading ;Clientele Effect ;Clinton Bond ;Closing Price ;CNN Effect ;Cockroach Theory ;Coiled Market ;Contagion ;Control Stock ;Cook The Books ;Cookie Jar Accounting ;Core Holding ;Corner ;Corner A Market ;Corporate Cannibalism ;Corporate Kleptocracy ;Coverage Initiated ;Cowboy Marketing ;Crack ;Crack Spread ;Crash ;Creation Unit ;Creative Destruction ;Credit Crunch ;Critical Mass ;Crossover Investor ;Crown Jewels ;Curb Trading ;Cutoff Point ;Cutting a Melon ;Cyber Monday D ;Dalal Street ;Dead Cat Bounce ;Death Spiral ;Deceased Alert ;Deer Market ;Dialing and Smiling ;Diamonds ;Dirty Float ;Disgorgement ;Diworsification ;Dog ;Dog And Pony Show ;Dog Eat Dog ;Dogs Of The Dow ;Doing the Reverse Desk ;Dollar Roll ;Doomsday Call ;Dotcom ;Double Barreled ;Double Dip Recession ;Double Dipping ;Double Witching ;Dove ;Downside ;Downstream ;Dragon Bond ;Drill-Bit Stock ;Drip Feed ;Dry Powder ;DEWKS or Dually Employed With Kids ;Dummy Shareholder ;Dutch Auction ;Dwarf E ;Eat Your Own Dog Food ;Echo Bubble ;eCommerce or Electronic Commerce ;Elephants ;Elevator Pitch ;Elves ;Empire Building ;Enron ;Evergreen Funding ;Exit Strategy F ;Fair Funds for Investors ;Fallen Angel ;Falling Knife ;Fast Market ;Fast Market Rule ;Fat Cat ;Fighting the Tape ;Financial Blog ;Financial Porn ;Fire Sale ;FISH or First In, Still Here ;First Mover ;Flash Price ;Flat On A Failure ;Flight To Quality ;Fool's Gold ;Footsie ;Forensic Accounting ;Fortune 500 ;Foul Weather Fund ;Found Money ;Friendly Hands ;Friends and Family Shares ;Front Running G ;Garbatrage ;Gazelle Company ;Gazump ;Gazunder ;General Motors (GM) Indicator ;Ghosting ;Godfather Offer ;Going Concern ;Going Public ;Going-Concern Value ;Gold Bug ;Booty Meat ;Goldbrick Shares ;Golden Handcuffs ;Golden Hello ;Golden Life Jacket ;Golden Parachute ;Golden Share ;Goldilocks Economy ;Good Faith Money ;Gorilla ;Graveyard Market ;Gray Knight ;Greenback ;Greensheet ;Greenspan Put ;Grey Market ;Gridlock ;Grinder ;Gun Jumping ;Gunslinger H ;Hammering ;Handle ;HDD or Heating Degree Day ;Herd Instinct ;High Close ;Hit The Bid ;Hockey Stick Bidding ;Hot Money ;Hounding Analysts ;Housing Starts ;Hurdle Rate I ;Iceberg Order ;IMCL or ImClone ;Impression ;In And Out ;In the Penalty Box ;In the Pink ;Index Hugger ;Industry Bet ;Infant-Industry Theory ;Inflection Point ;Invest, Then Investigate ;Investment Climate ;IOU ;iShares J ;January Barometer ;January Effect ;Japan Inc. ;Jekyll and Hyde ;Jennifer Lopez or J.Lo ;Jitney ;Joseph Effect K ;Kangaroos ;Keiretsu ;Kickback ;Kicker ;Kicking the Tires ;KIPPERS or Kids In Parents' Pockets Eroding Retirement Savings ;Killer Application ;Killer Bees ;Kiting L ;LGAP or Lady Godiva Accounting Principles ;Lady Macbeth Strategy ;Lame Duck ;Late-Day Trading ;Leading Lipstick Indicator ;Leakage ;Legacy Costs ;Legislative Overkill ;Lemming ;Lemon ;Leprechaun Leader ;Let Your Profits Run ;Letter Security ;Load ;Loan Sharking ;Lobster Trap ;Locked Market ;Long Jelly Roll ;Losing Your Shirt ;Love Money M ;Macaroni Defense ;Mad Hatter ;Main Street ;Managed Money ;Manipulation ;Margin Pressure ;Market Cannibalization ;Market Jitters ;Market Overhang ;Marlboro Friday ;Marquee Asset ;Material Insider Information ;Mega Cap ;Mid Cap ;Mine and Yours ;Minus Tick ;Mom and Pop ;Momo Play ;Monday Effect ;Money Laundering ;Moral Suasion ;Most Active ;Mothballing ;Mr. Copper N ;Nervous Nellie ;Net Debt Per Capita ;Net Revenue Pledge ;Netback ;Netscaped ;New Economy ;New Paradigm O ;October Effect ;Offering Price ;Offshore ;Oil Sands ;On Stream ;One Night Stand Investment ;One-Stop Shop ;Opening Price ;Opinion Shopping ;Order Book Official ;Ostrich ;Outperform ;Over-The-Counter Market ;Overstay ;Overvalued P ;Painting the Tape ;Panic Buying ;Panic Selling ;Paper Millionaire ;Paper Profit, and also Paper Loss ;Parking ;Parking Violation ;Partial Redemption ;Pay Yourself First ;Perp Walk ;Phishing ;Pig ;Pit ;Ponzi Scheme ;Poop ;Pork Chop ;Portfolio Turnover ;Pot ;Pot Is Clean ;Power Ratio ;Preliminary Prospectus ;Presidential Election Cycle (Theory) ;Price Transparency ;Pricing Power ;Problem Child ;Profit Taking ;Public Offering ;Puke ;Pump And Dump ;Punter ;Pure Play ;Pyramid Scheme ;Pyrrhic Victory Q ;Quadrix ;Quadruple Witching R ;Raider ;Rainmaker ;Ramp Up ;Razor or Razorblade Model ;Reaganomics ;Red ;Red Chip ;Redlining ;Related-Party Transaction ;Restructuring ;RevPAR ;Riding the Yield Curve ;Ring Fence ;Risk Averse ;Risk Capital ;Risk Management ;Risk-Free Return ;Road Show ;Robber Barons ;Rocket Scientist ;Rollercoaster Swap ;Round-Trip Trading ;Rubber Check ;Rule Of 18 ;Rule Of 72 ;Rumortrage ;Rump ;Runoff ;Rust Bowl S ;S&P Phenomenon ;Safe Harbor ;Salad Oil Scandal ;Same-Day Substitution ;Sandwich Generation ;Santa Claus Rally ;Saturday Night Special ;Scalping ;Scorched Earth Policy ;Scripophily ;Securitize ;Seed Capital ;Shakeout ;Shark Watcher ;Sheep ;Shingle Theory ;Shock Absorber ;Short And Distort ;Short Squeeze ;Shotgun Clause ;Shrinkage ;Sideways Market ;Signaling Approach ;Silicon Valley ;Siliconaires ;Silver Parachute ;Sinful Stock ;Skirt Length Theory ;Sleeping Beauty ;Slippage ;Sluggish Economy ;Slush Fund ;Smoking Gun ;Soccer Mom Indicator ;Social Responsibility ;SOES Bandits ;Soft Dollars ;Soft Landing ;Soft Money ;Soft Patch ;Spark Spread ;Speculative Bubble ;SPDRs or Spiders ;Spike ;Squawk Box ;Squeeze ;Stalking-Horse Bid ;Stalwart ;Stem The Tide ;Sterile Investment ;Stock Basher ;Stock Idea ;Stock Jobbing ;Stop Hunting ;Stopped Order ;Stopped Out ;Story Stock ;STP or Straight Through Processing ;Streetable ;Stripper ;Strong Hands ;Style Drift ;Suicide Pill ;Sunrise Industry ;Sunshine Laws ;Super Bowl Indicator ;Supernormal Growth Stock ;Survivorship Bias ;Sushi Bond ;Sushi Roll ;Sweat Equity ;Sweetener ;Sweetheart Deal ;Swing Trading ;Swissie ;Synergy ;Synthetic ;Synthetic Lease T ;Take A Bath ;Take A Flier ;Taking the Street ;Tape Is Late ;Teaser ;Tech Street ;Ted Spread ;Telephone Booth ;Tenbagger ;Tequila Effect ;The Wealth Effect ;Ticker Tape ;Tip from a Dip ;Tombstone ;Top Line ;Topple Rate ;Toxic Waste ;Trading Below Cash ;Trading Curb ;Trading Dollars ;Triangular Arbitrage ;Trilateral Commission ;Turkey ;Two Dollar Broker U ;Unsubscribed ;Upstairs Trade ;Upstream V ;Value Proposition ;Venture Capitalist ;Visibility ;Voodoo Accounting ;Voodoo Economics ;Vulture Capitalist ;Vulture Fund W ;Wall Street ;Wallflower ;Wallpaper ;War Babies ;War Chest ;Warren Buffett ;Wash ;Wash Trading ;Weak Hands ;Weak Sister ;Whistle Blower ;White Elephant ;White Knight ;White Squire ;White-Shoe Firm ;Whoops ;Widow-and-Orphan Stock ;Wild Card Option ;Wild Card Play ;Wildcatting ;Windfall Shares ;Winding Up ;Window Dressing ;Winner's Curse ;Woody ;WorldCom X Y ;Yard ;Yellow Knight Z ;Zombies ;ZZZZ Best See also *Investing Glossary *Acronyms External resources Category:Glossary Category:Buzzwords